Cat and Away
by fantasyfan12341234
Summary: One day Natsu and Happy find something in the forest, however only Happy, Natsu and Lucy know about it. When Natsu is about to show it to Lucy the most unexpected happens:Natsu and Lucy get turned into cats! What's worse they don't just end up stranded on the streets but also get kidnapped and taken away from Magnolia! Will they ever get home? Will they ever turn back? (NaLu)
1. You Have to See This Lucy!

**A/N: Hey there fellow reader, thanks for clicking on the story, even if it was an accident. This story is result of a sleepless Monday night but I hope you will enjoy reading it. If you have any ideas of what I could improve on or any grammatical errors please point them out to me. The story is set after the Grand Magic Games. Happy reading! :) **

**Other notes: I'm using British English **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

~_You have to see this Lucy~_

A beautiful day dawned on the famous town of Magnolia. With the sun woke the milkman, his wife sending him on his way with a kiss and handed him his hat. This resulted in a small red tint on his cheeks. Then the baker opened his stall and started the ovens and began working on the dough. Opposite him arrived the owner of the flower shop, a lady with long brunette curls and a lovely vibrant red lips. As she opened her shop she waved at him and smiled. Her wave was returned with a warm and friendly smile from the handsome baker. The old grey haired butcher also opened and began to clean the windows tirelessly while he whistled his favourite tune.

The town became alive, ready to start the new day. The coffee shops opened flooding the streets with the scent of freshly baked chocolate chipped buns and freshly grounded coffee. The people at the market already finished setting up the stalls. Farmers brought theirs fresh goods of ripped fruit and vegetables. The colours ranging from bright red to purple decorated the valleys at the opening of the market. Then came the equally colourful display of different fabrics brought in from foreign kingdoms along with the silky handmade dresses and glittering jewels that seemed to sparkle like fairy dust as the dawning sun stroked them playfully.

The town's street musicians arrived to their usual spot and began to play their lively tune that brought the town's peoples' spirits up, if they weren't overflowing with joy already. Little children have finished their breakfasts and were let out to play. They giggled as they ran down the street with their skipping ropes and bicycles. The birds were up and filled the town with their melodic chirrups where the music of the street musicians haven't reached. Little brown squirrels chased along the canopy of trees in the parks while the dog owners walked their dogs. The trees had little pink buds on them with fresh green sprouts along their branches. Yes, it was spring.

The grand and majestic Cathedral of Magnolia still towered over the little park in front of it. If you happened to be lucky and stood in the little park mentioned at the right time in the morning, you would have seen the playful wink of the sun as it shone through the stained glass window of the Cathedral. Revealing a beautiful light display, but only for an instant, before the sun rose higher and gave full illumination to the town with its light.

This light was nothing more than a ray of comforting warmth, very ancient and wise, yet a playful and childish light. It sneaked into through the windows of the people who were still sleeping and awoke them gently with its gentle rays of warmth. The people gladly responded to the warmth and popped their eyes open, stretching for a while before they jumped out of bed.

It was the same for a certain Celestial mage as well. She is a special kind of cookie you know. She is smart, despite her having long beautiful golden hair, that always had a sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown that always shone at the opportunity of adventure. Her skin was milky white and her body was one which even some of the goddesses would get jealous of.

Her name was Lucy Heartfillia the only heir to the once prosperous Heartfillia Estate, but currently she earned her living as a wizard of the number one guild in Fiore: Fairy Tail.

As she remembered she is an actual member of the guild her steps quickened as she got ready because she was still living her dream.

Lucy stepped outside, fully dressed in her favourite outfit: a black mini skirt with a blue and white top that had gold outline of a heart on her chest. Along with that she got little sleeves, although not attached to her shirt but the same dark blue colour. With her hair in pigtails, she was totally adorable.

She headed for her favourite place in the entire world: the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She hastily made her way down the wide paved streets of Magnolia in the bright sunshine. She passed a few houses where they had blossoming flowers on the balconies and their scent cheekily enveloped Lucy as she passed. How she adored this town!

A few metres from the guild hall's wide wooden doors she could already hear the sounds of quarrelling and rowdiness that became all too familiar to her during her stay at Fairy Tail. Despite the smell of booze, as she entered a warm feeling flooded her heart and she couldn't believe how lucky she was that she had such amazing people as her family. Just as she thought that a large pint of beer smashed a few inches from her head.

'_Yep they might be nice people, but they are still crazy as hell.'_ She couldn't help thinking.

She walked down the pink carpet that lead from the entrance to the bar, dodging a few flying plates and tables.

"Don't dare touch my cheese cake again! Is that understood?" Lucy heard someone call out and she was far too familiar with whom the voice belonged to. However she kind of felt sad for the person Erza Scarlet unleashed her wrath on. But she far too well not to get involved.

At the bar stood a friendly and well known, although a now retired Ex-S class mage, happily wiping some huge pints.

"Good mornin' Mirajane!" exclaimed Lucy, "How you doing?"

A young girl with snowy white hair and a black dress smiled at Lucy.

"Good morning to you too!" she replied in and angelic voice, "Oh, you know just imagining what kind of colour Evergreen's and Elfman's child would have…"

Lucy immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Eh, is that so..?" Lucy replied awkwardly.

"Yes, I was thinking maybe your hair colour. You know, because when Evergreen's dirty blonde gets mixed with a little white it will definitely turn out blonde. I'm sure of it!" Mira added with a little bit too much of enthusiasm.

'_Geez.'_ Lucy thought while she was embarrassingly laughing to herself.

"I'm sorry Erza…" Droy whined, "I-I'll buy you another one, okay? My treat! Just please don't kill me..."

So the victim was Droy.

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Stripper!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me _Snowflake_" sneered Natsu.

"That's it! I had it with you!" declared Gray before he lunged himself at Natsu and the war between ice and fire continued.

With them two joining the fight the whole guild hall began to look like a battlefield. Lucy thought about how much trouble these guys cause for the 6th guild master with all the things they break while on missions, especially a certain Dragon Slayer, but did they really have to tear down the guild hall too?

"Ms. Lucy!" shouted a sweet little voice from the barbaric roars. Lucy turned around to find the source of the greeting, and there she was: Wendy the young and kind Sky Dragon Slayer.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!"

Wendy and Carla, Wendy's faithful exceed walked over to Lucy, seeming completely oblivious to the deadly battle around them.

"Good morning Ms. Lucy! It's a nice day today isn't it?" said Wendy.

"Yes, it sure is," replied Lucy who now held a banana milkshake in her hand with the little umbrella and a pink straw, "If you don't count them freaks over there."

She pointed a finger accusingly at the group of punches and bodies all over each other.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"

And then the side of the guild hall was destroyed and the wood smashed to little pieces.

'_Oh damn..!' _

Wendy only giggled.

"But can you blame them? You know Fairy Tail just wouldn't be Fairy Tail without all of this."

"I am afraid, she is right," stated Carla knowingly, "This is what the guild is all about after all…"

"Carla!" squeaked a blue exceed, "I got a fish, wanna share it?"

Carla really quickly examined the fish and then the owner of the hand that held it out to her, with her eyes.

"No thank you." She replied coldly before she turned away from Happy.

Happy developed a cloud of gloom and stood there with his back turned to her, gaining the pity of nearly everyone that walked pass him that of course wasn't fighting.

Both the blue-haired girl and the blonde frowned sympathetically, but turned back around to the bar.

"Don't you dare to ever push me again you pink haired freak!" roared Gajeel.

"Don't get in my way then iron breath!" countered Natsu.

"You must really have a death wish, but fine! I'll grant it to you!"

"Go Gajeel!" encouraged Pantherlilly.

Meanwhile, back at the tables that were further away from the group fight, there sat a short haired blunette intently reading a book with some wing reading glasses. Jet casually sat beside her, glancing her way once in a while to see if there was any change. Then a chair hit Jet's head, which was surprisingly avoided by Levy.

"You punks!" he screamed, "Sorry, Levy." Then excused himself to join the fight.

Levy hummed a reply.

The blunette grabbed the edges of the book harder. Only the final page remained before the book came to an end. The final and the most exciting parts of the book remained, where all is decided. Will the girl live or die? Did Peeta survive? Is district 12 okay? Did they win? Did…

The book abruptly ended with a note from the author to find the next novel in the series in bookstores next year…

Ho-

Wha

No.

NO!

They can't just..!

"Argh!" huffed Levy, standing up in frustration.

'_This is so not fair!'_ she thought to herself.

She then looked around herself and realised she was no longer in a world of death games and evil presidents, but in her real and perfect world: Fairy Tail.

She almost immediately spotted the golden haired girl at the bar. Levy gasped excitedly.

"LUCY!" she called out.

Lucy spun around and when she realized who called to her she waved back.

"LEVY!"

Due to the intolerable racket it was only possible to hear anyone if you roared.

Levy quickly totted over.

"Hey Lucy," she quickly gave her a hug, "Hey Carla. Hey Wendy."

She received a greeting nod from both,

"Lucy! Oh my gosh you have to read this series that I have started! The final book is not out until next year but I will lend you the first two."

Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Really? Oh thank you Levy!" she cried happily.

"Here take this one and read the back you will adore it!"

"Can Juvia see too?" Juvia asked timidly, who always and a habit of referring to herself in third person.

Lucy was taken by surprise, so much that she nearly fell off the stool she was sitting on.

Levy and Wendy weren't expecting this either.

Could it be that Juvia finally got over her bizarre habit of never talking to the girls in the guild because she thought that they were after Gray?

"It's just… It's just…that Juvia needs to entertain herself with something while she is at the guild, waiting for Gray to return from a mission to make sure that he doesn't spend any time with," she gave a threatening glare at Lucy, "_her love rival_," she added coldly.

Nope. This wasn't that day.

"Eh, sure Juvia…" said Levy.

Then suddenly:

"Lightning dragon…"

Laxus successfully electrocuted nearly everyone for a second who participated in the fight. I don't know why or whether it was an attempt to retrain fights as the heir to be the next guild master or a way to give his head peace and blow off some lightning (yes I just did that) but to his disadvantage it got everyone, (and yes, even a red haired S-Class Reequip mage) severely pissed.

Laxus actually gulped, audibly.

"Prepare to die!" They all seemed to roar in unison.

Maybe this wasn't Laxus' greatest idea…

* * *

><p>A few hours later, when everything eventually settled down and got cleared away Laxus was sulking in the corner with a bandage wrapped around his head muttering something about how he was only trying to stop the fight and from them destroying the guild. Luckily for him Makarov entered the hall just in time to stop the huge fight that erupted this morning. And Lucy was right he was not happy about that giant hole on the East wall but because Erza begged for punishment as well as forgiveness he let it go. They knew well that he wasn't really all that mad at them for starting fights.<p>

Team Natsu, with the unexpected addition of Juvia sat at their usual table. Everyone felt lazy and the job request board did not seem appealing at all, even Lucy's rent wasn't due until two weeks.

Lucy intently glanced at the guys at the table who offered no signs of any entertainment. There was no way that she was going to let a beautiful spring day like this go to waste. She glanced out the guild hall doors.

The sun was splitting the trees out there!

That was it she had to go. She didn't know where but somewhere that was outside with nature and trees and birds. She got up quickly.

"Well guys I see we are not going to plan anything today I am heading home." she informed and stretched, which resulted in a death glare from Juvia because it made her bust seem more appealing.

Her statement gained the attention of the Salamander sitting opposite him.

"Oh wait Luce!" He said urgently.

"Huh?" emitted Lucy, "What's up? HEY!"

She was not offered an explanation as she was grabbed by her forearm and dragged towards the exit, on why she was supposed to 'wait'.

"Happy come on!" he called to his furry friend.

"Oh come on Natsu! Do we have to go outside?" whined the little fur ball.

Natsu widened his eyes suggestively at Happy.

"Yes we do. Remember the 'thing'..."

I took the little exceed some time before he remembered what the thing was.

"Aye Sir!" he cried.

Natsu gave a satisfied smile.

"Bye guys I'll see you all tomorrow at the 700,000 Jewel Mission okay?" he called behind his shoulder as he dragged Lucy with her.

Juvia and Gray stared after the two looking puzzled because neither of them could imagine what that 'thing' was. Mostly because, well because it was Natsu.

"Okay..." replied Gray hesitantly.

'What is that flame freak up to now?' thought Gray.

Meanwhile Juvia couldn't help but to praise all the stars in the world to be able to spend time with Gray - alone. She already began a fantasy about her and Gray when Gray turned back to her.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now, huh?" Gray sated quietly.

Juvia snapped back into the real world. She nodded knowingly.

_'Great'_ Gray noted mentally.

* * *

><p>"Eh N-Natsu what is going on..?" she stuttered, she found it hard to keep up with him.<p>

"Wait 'til you see this Lucy!" explained Happy.

They were already outside in the afternoon sunshine and the sun slowly but surely had begun to set turning the sky a wild red an auburn colour.

"Yes Lucy!" continued Natsu, "Me and Happy found this yesterday and haven't told anyone else so you would be the first to know!"

This made the girl's cheeks a few shades redder than usual, but luckily they didn't see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, don't you just love NaLu? I know I do and I really hope they get together really soon or I don't know what I will do! Well anyway please review and I will update the story whenever I can. Hugs and take care. **


	2. An Unexpected Occurence

**A/N: Omg people,I love you! I actually have people following and 'favorite'-ing the story. Thank you and I also would like to thank 247FairyTail for pointing out the spelling mistake and that Wendy is a Sky Dragon slayer instead of an air dragon slayer...I seriously do not know where that came from and why I wrote 'air' instead of 'sky' I'm sorry but thank you nevertheless. **

**Alright I hope you will like this chapter. If you have any questions please fire away, I don't mind.**

**(and before I forget and get sued: I do not have the rights the Fairy Tail)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

~_An Unexpected Occurrence~_

The light green canopy of trees in the forest that surrounded Magnolia seemed to glow in the early setting rays of the sun. From above it seemed like a little bailey of green leaves. If we were to gradually descend, deep into that lively forest, all the way to the forest floor we would hear panting. A rhythmic panting of a young lady and the stomping footsteps of a young and muscular guy. The flying cat beside them would make no sound, his wings however would emit a strange quirky sound.

The young girl would be severely out of breath by now, and her side would be tormented by an unpleasant stitch. She would wonder how far that _'thing' _that she just _had_ to see was. And she did.

Back at the guild when Natsu took her arm he told her that she would be the first one to see what he has found in the forest, apart from Happy of course who was with him then. She was rather touched by the fact that she was the first person that he would tell if he found something interesting. At least she hoped it would be interesting because otherwise she ran a mile and a half for nothing…

She really wished they were already there. She really wasn't fit enough to sprint to the forest outside Magnolia all the way from the Guild Hall.

"Naht…tsu!" she panted, "Can we… please… stop… for one…second…I can't…"

"Huh?"

Natsu stopped abruptly realising that he was casing Lucy pain. He was suddenly struck by a wave of guilt for making her run like that.

Lucy stopped and put her hands on her knees as she tried to get her breath back.

Natsu looked at her worriedly a little bit as well as that, he was rather surprised that Lucy was so…unfit?

"You okay Luce?" he began, "I didn't mean to force you so hard… It's just that it's only a few minutes away and it's amazing!"

Lucy looked up at him. His eyes shone with excitement. Like that of a young child's on Christmas Day. You could tell from his stance that he was ready to leap and run to whatever the hell it was that he wanted to show her.

Lucy's scowl lightened and drew a few more deep breaths before she straightened up.

"Okay let's see it!" she concluded.

Natsu smirked and darted on, followed by a little bit slower Lucy.

Happy was levitating a bit further on and when Natsu and Lucy caught up with him he was wondering what the hold-up was.

"So Luce, me and Happy went fishing yesterday, then suddenly Happy arrives with a nice shinny box." He turned his head to face her, "And it had the best smell ever!"

"A box?" she questioned. Were they serious? All of this, for a _BOX?_

The clear but narrow dirt path that they were following lead to a high riverbank where Natsu and Happy would have fishing trips, not far from their house. The river was flowing quietly below them, with only an occasional disturbance of ripples due to some fish that were brave enough to resurface. The singing of the birds seemed to get quieter with every minute. The forest was ready to give way to the comforting darkness that ensured a good night's sleep. The wind was still and the pleasant chorus of cicadas began their lullaby.

Natsu ran over to a thick fuzzy bush while Happy landed on Lucy's head.

Lucy leaned to her left in order to try and get a better look at what Natsu was fiddling with. She was far from pleased to be dragged out here for a stupid box. He uncovered a rectangle wrapped in a faded white cloth.

"Here!" Natsu exclaimed happily and headed over to Lucy, while he was unwrapping the mysterious item.

The cloth revealed the most beautiful thing that Lucy has ever seen. It was a dark onyx colour with a tint of very dark blue as the light broke on it. It was a little box with golden rims and an incredible blue and white ancient swirly pattern which decorated the top.

Lucy couldn't help but to stare at it with wide eyes in awe and with her mouth slightly agape. She reached for it then stopped. Meeting Natsu's gaze she all of a sudden felt unsure.

"Where did you guys find this?" she asked suspiciously.

Natsu frowned a little.

"Aw, come on Lucy! It's not like we stole it! It was just sitting there, completely abandoned." Explained Happy.

Lucy crossed her arms, not looking convinced.

"Aha, just sitting there, in the middle of the forest?" Lucy said questioningly.

"Uh-huh" replied Happy, with a clear conscience.

Lucy popped an eyebrow. "I don't buy it Happy!"

Natsu playfully punched Lucy's arm.

"Oh come on Luce! We didn't want to open it without you being here!" added Natsu with wide toothy grin.

Lucy yet again blushed a little and not wanting it to stick around long enough for them to notice she snatched the box up in her arms. The box itself was very light, in fact if Lucy would have closed her eyes she would have forgotten that she was holding it.

"Open it Lucy!" encouraged Happy. She searched for Natsu's gaze again, for reassurance and he nodded intently.

"Okay…I guess."

She carefully opened the box and a little electric blue orb revealed itself. It was more oval in shape actually. It radiated an equally bright colour of blue light and it illuminated their faces as the light of the sun began to slip away behind the eternal and monumental mountains surrounding Magnolia.

They all gasped in awe as the tiny little stone was revealed to them.

"Guys, what…is this?" inquired Lucy, still gazing at the blue little stone, unable to tear her eyes away.

"I have no idea but it smells absolutely incredible!" pointed out Natsu.

"Aye…" confirmed Happy dreamily.

"But still I think we should bring it back to the guild and …"

It was all too late as Natsu, unable to help himself, reached out to the stone and touched it. As a result a vigorous bright electric blue wave sent them flying in three different directions with a loud and sonorous boom. They yelped in horror.

Happy's little head went flying head first into an old tree, with the dark brown bark peeling off it, with a loud smack. The poor fellow was knocked out cold as he slid down to the base of the tree. Natsu and Lucy went flying in opposite directions both have already lost consciousness before they landed on the woodland floor.

The beautiful box was dropped on the ground in a clatter where they all have been standing only a second ago. As the lid sealed shut an ancient spell revealed itself on the sides of the box.

If you were able to read ancient Ptolemaic language you would have been able to read the curse of the Cat Goddess, Freya. But since you cannot I will tell you:

"_Those who cheat and lie will be punished for all of eternity and will not escape the wrath of the Goddess of Love for her anger and grief runs so deep that she will even punish the purest of hearts."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Mirajane was turning the bar stools over the bar to clear up for the day. Nearly everyone from the guild went home, only a few people were standing at the door way saying their good byes and cracking a few jokes. They lingered there until the slightly chilly wind urged them home. Only Wendy and Carla remained to help with the clearing up.<p>

"It is awfully good of you two to help me lock up for tomorrow," said the Ex-S Class mage softly.

Wendy, who was wiping some of the benches, blushed a little "Oh it's no trouble really, I don't mind helping out."

Mira chuckled to herself. Then remembered something and an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"You see, I've noticed that ever since Romeo took that mission two weeks ago you've been staying at the guild hall until closing time." pointed out Mira suggestively.

Carla rolled her eyes while she collected the last glass and set it behind the bar. She positioned herself on one of the benches near the two.

Wendy on the other hand went all shades of red and began to wipe the table harder to give her time to think about an acceptable excuse.

"Eh, well, er you see...It's not what it seems...I just- I have a lot of spare time and... I- em..." she stammered.

Mira smiled in accomplishment.

"No worries Wendy, your secret is safe with me." she said before she winked at Wendy.

"I-I...It's not true..." she began but realised that she should remain quiet for her own sake.

Mira giggled to herself.

Carla also allowed a sneaky smile.

"Alright Wendy I think we all should head home its getting-" she began but was interrupted by a desperate cry of a certain flying tomcat.

"Carla! Wendy! Mira! Help me! It's Natsu and Lucy! I can't find them! They are gone!" he cried helplessly. Already tears were overflowing down his cheeks.

Everyone gasped in terror.

"No..." breathed Mira.

"But what happened Happy?" asked Wendy and eyed the shinny charcoal box that Happy was holding under his arm.

"And what's in that box you'r holding there?" she said curious to see what was inside. "Can I...see?"

"Don't touch it!" Happy shouted at Wendy.

That surprised them. It seemed strangely odd for Happy to be so aggressive, especially towards Wendy. That got Carla rather angry, so she did what she did best: put her hands on her hips and lashed out at the tomcat. Well she would have, if only his eyes weren't like a sea of utter despair. Carla, understanding the seriousness of the situation, let the blue flying cat away with it and concentrated on hearing him out.

"Alright tomcat, what happened. Tell us."

"I found this box yesterday and Natsu said that we should show it to Lucy and we did this afternoon." he blurt out.

"We opened it up and Natsu touched the blue stone that was inside it because it was so pretty and he said it smelt nice. But when he touched it it sent us all three flying! And when I woke up it was very dark and Lucy and Natsu were nowhere to be found! I've already been to our house and Lucy's but they aren't there!" he sniffed,"Oh Carla what are we going to do?"

He started to weep with all his might. Poor Wendy couldn't help but to feel sorry for him because the sight of him just broke her heart. She went over and rubbed his back to try and comfort him. It was times like these that he wished that she had the power to heal emotional wounds as well as physical ones.

_'Poor Happy, he must be so upset that Natsu is gone.'_

"Let me see that box," said Mira,"And don't worry I won't open it." Happy handed her the box while he wiped his tears with his arm.

Mire examined it thoroughly, taking note of the Ptolemaic writing on the sides. When she got to the lid of the box she exclaimed.

"Oh my!"

"What is it Mira?" asked Wendy curiously.

"That mark there, do you see it? On the lid." she said and lowered the box so that they could all see. "That is the sign of the Cat Goddess Selena."

"Really?" asked Carla in surprise, not that she has ever heard of the Cat Goddess before but she found it rather surprising that such a precious item would be in a place as this.

"Yeah, and writing on the side is ancient. Where exactly did you find it?" Mire asked Happy.

"Well it was lying on the forest floor, I swear it was completely abandoned!" stated Happy honestly.

Mira held her hand to her chin and nodded thoughtfully.

"I think the Cat Goddess definitely has something to do with their appearance. However, I can't read the writing at the side...if only Levy was here..."

"But Ms. Levy left hours ago, do you think she will be awake still?" pointed out Wendy.

"You are right Wendy, it is quite late." confirmed Carla.

"Well we shouldn't worry, we will ask Levy to translate the writing on the box tomorrow, until then I will lock it up in the archives." Mira said as she headed to the place mentioned.

Happy's eyes saddened even more. "But..."

"Happy there is no point in starting to look for them now it is pitch black..." said Carla sympathetically.

"Don't worry Happy," reassured Wendy, "You know how strong Natsu and Lucy are together I am sure that they are okay."

Happy nodded at the young Dragon Slayer. He did feel better knowing that they at least had each other.

"Alright it's all locked up back here!" shouted Mira from the back.

Carla nodded. "Alright then let's head home!"

"Carla?"

"Yes Wendy." replied Carla as she headed for the doors.

"Can...Happy stay with us?"

"What?" she cried out "At the _girl's _dorm?!"

"I...Well Happy is basically a cat... so I thought..." Wendy glanced at Carla innocently, "Oh come on Carla, please!"

She quickly looked at Happy's teary face.

_'Oh my goodness, why me?' _she thought.

Carla face-palmed herself.

"Fine..." she moaned.

"Yeah!" Happy instantly gained a happier mood since he gets to sleep with her beloved Carla.

Carla despite herself, looked up to the ceiling, thinking what has she gotten herself talked into?

"I'm all ready to go." announced Mira,"We'll meet up here early morning okay?"

"Yes!" Wendy and the exceeds replied eagerly in unison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after Mira and the others went home and Wendy made a bed for Happy in one of the drawers in their room, the wind began to stir and huge grey clouds covered the stars and the crescent moon from the town's people of Magnolia.<p>

Lucy Heartfillia's big brown eyes flashed open. It took her a while to actually realise where she was. The dark forest seemed enormous somehow, with the trees swaying due to the ruthless wind it seemed to become a place where evil would reside rather than the little inviting forest she had come to know.

Lucy was lying on the woodland floor on her side, her clothes feeling strangely baggy on her. She whimpered to herself as she pushed herself up with her arms, feeling lonely in the darkness. Except when she looked down she saw two yellow paws! Her eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!" she screamed as rose clumsily on her two hind legs, frantically feeling her body for with her little paws.

"No, no, no!" she whined desperately, as she slumped down on the ground "This cannot be happening!"

Lucy was furry all over, with ears and a tail and everything! It took her a moment before it fully sunk in. She was a cat!

She clamped her paws on her ears.

"No, this can't be how did this happen...?"

But her question was already answered because she remembered that unexpected incident this afternoon.

"Natsu...when I get my hands on you!" she hissed.

Lightning cracked across the black sky, Lucy screamed in panic. Her tiny heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst right put of her chest!

She did not think twice about it. She darted into the woods in order to find Natsu, or the way home. Lucy found it hard to adjust to running on four legs and she tripped a few times but after the first few metres she was running properly: swiftly and lithely like a some of her wilder relatives would have. It felt unnatural to her but right now she had no choice she had to find the others or she will never find a way home.

"Natsu!" she called out, hoping for a reply.

None came.

The forest was very different. The trees towered over her, the branches were like claws trying to get hold of Lucy. The noises were loud and sudden; an owl flew above her, hooting, so unexpectedly that Lucy jumped a few feet in panic. She was panting desperately. There was shuffling in every nook and corner, glowing eyes stared from the branches. A crow cried as it eyed her from the high tree tops.

She stopped at the base of an old oak tree. She needed to steady herself and think straight. She drew quick breaths and shook with anxiety. A threatening bark from a badger nearby made her shrink into a yellow ball and slide inside one of the holes at the base of the tree. The arching, thick root served as the perfect hideout.

She looked from side to side and found that despite the darkness she was able to see quite clearly.

_'Well duh! Cats can see better in the dark!...Well since I am an animal I should have more acute senses right?' _she debated.

"Alright let's sniff!" she started sniffing, she wrinkled her nose in between but didn't get anything except for the strong scent of earth and tree barks.

"Well this was useless...and I don't even know how Natsu or Happy smells like..." she concluded regretfully.

Lucy sat down and sighed. "Natsu...where are you?" she mumbled to herself as she let a little salty tear trickled down her cheek.

Then, as if on call, a little firefly appeared in front of Lucy out of the bark of the tree. It immediately attained Lucy's attention. She blinked and her pupils expanded. Her head followed its every movement. It was so tempting... No! She had to control herself, she had to find ... but the little firefly lazily flew towards the sky in a zig-zag motion... It shone like a little lonely star.

Before Lucy knew it she stood on her hind legs and started to tap the blazing firefly that jumped with every tap. The more she tapped it the faster it shuffled in the air. Lucy found it really entertaining. She giggled and she tapped with both paws now. The firefly made an escape attempt.

"Wait don't go!" Lucy shouted and chased after it. It was actually quite fast. It whizzed past the trees and brushes at lightning speed. But it stopped once in a while to see if Lucy would follow. She chased him for quite a while through many bushes, rocks and a maze of trees. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance, but Lucy barely made note of the coming storm. She was having so much fun. She enjoyed her newly given freedom and agility. And how she could jump to extraordinary heights. She completely forgot about her worries of becoming a cat. It felt like she was walking on air. Yet when the firefly flew over a fallen tree trunk she never quite got over it so she called for the assistance of her claws.

_'Aha! You just wait and see!'_ She thought to herself with determination. When she got to the top the firefly circled around her and flew on. "Oh I don't think so!" Lucy followed and saw the perfect opportunity. She quickly leaped after the firefly and clamped it down hard with her two paws.

She smiled to herself in satisfaction, her tail gracefully swinging from side to side. Lucy lifted a paw, and for a moment she saw nothing but darkness underneath, when suddenly the firefly bopped her nose and ascended into the air, knocking Lucy backwards. She rubbed her nose with her paw as she followed the firefly with her gaze.

She slowly relaxed and sat up calmly still rubbing her nose with her paw. Her chocolate brown eyes contracted again and she assessed the area around her. It was, on second glance, quite unpleasant. The trees were still bare and black despite the fact that it was spring time. The earth was mushy and grey. Rotten leaves and branches surrounded the area in heaps. Lucy drew her neck in as the chilly wind roughly stroked her back.

_'Great'_ she thought worriedly.

Suddenly she heard a loud snap behind her. She jumped a few feet in the air with a loud 'meow' and spun around to see what it was. With her legs apart and her torso low on the ground, ready for impact, her blood ran cold as she saw what the source of the noise was. A huge red eyed wolf, with saliva oozing from its mouth and blood dripping from its dagger-like teeth. With fur blacker that the deepest pits of hell. It was unnaturally enormous, even for someone who wasn't a cat. The huge paws that supported the beast seemed to be the size of Lucy when she arched her body. It growled and lowered its big unpleasant head, indicating that it meant no good. It erected itself after examining the little yellow coated cat, seeming twice as frightening. Its black fur made it almost invisible in the dark night forest.

But it wasn't the sheer size that was the most frightening about it. No, it were those blood shot crimson eyes that lacked the slightest sign of sanity. It was the wide eyed stare that drew the breath from her lungs. A bolt of lightning cracked again, momentarily outlining the wolf's muscular body. The creature breathed through its mouth sounding like something that was long consumed by madness.

Lucy mewed quietly, nearly like a plea for mercy.

The wolf chuckled hoarsely and let the right side of its mouth curve upwards.

"What's the matter kitty, are you lost?"

Lucy visibly shivered.

"Well the good thing is, you won't be lost for much longer..." The display of blood stained knives arranged themselves into a twisted smile in the wolf's mouth. His eyes clearly showed the hunger and the nature of his intentions: murder.

* * *

><p>A good 60 metres away from where Lucy was trembling in fear Natsu Dragneel was also regaining his consciousness to find that he too was a cat. A pink cat.<p>

"WHAT?!"

"How is that..." he muttered to himself in surprise as he circled around to get a better view at the pink fluffy tail that was part of him now. "Even...possible..."

Then a noise of ruffling caught his ears. His senses almost instantly located the source of the noise. He puffed out his body instinctively and hissed at the oncoming threat. A squirrel hurriedly ran up a tree as it heard the hisses.

"Oh, just a squirrel..." he concluded.

The squirrel stopped in the middle of the branch looking down incredulously at the pink cat.

"What do you mean just a squirrel?! Do you want to pick a fight," the squirrel smirked at the cat's appearance,"...Pinky?" he added with a sneer.

Natsu glared at the brown squirrel. "What did you just call you fluffy tailed rodent?! Get down here and I will beat you to a pulp! What's the matter are you scared?" insulted the pink furred cat, jumping up and down in frustration. The brown squirrel only smirked at him, "You are pathetic..."

A panicked scream shot through the forest.

"Damn it!" cursed the little ball of brown fur, sprinting away from the scream. "Take a good piece of advice," he called the over his shoulder, "Scram if you want to live!" And with that he vanished.

Natsu stared after the source of the scream. It sounded far too familiar.

"NATSU!"

"Lucy..." mumbled Natsu in shock.

"LUCY!" he roared, as the realisation struck him.

The little pink cat ran towards the thick shrubs to rescue Lucy from whatever threatened her life. Little did he know that this time it may be something more than he could handle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me if there were any grammatical errors or anything that I could do to improve, it would be much appreciated. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally don't think it was good as the first one, but that's just me :P Thanks for reading and I will update ASAP. Hugs take care. **

**(Oh and if you have any questions about the Cat Goddess don't worry it will all be revealed in the next chapter.)**


	3. He Is There For Me

**Chapter 3**

~_He is there for__ me~_

A little pink cat was running relentlessly across a thick woodland towards his best friend in distress. He took no notice of the cut that a dark branch caused him as he darted past it.

He heard Lucy scream again.

His eyes widened in terror at the slightest thought of Lucy getting hurt. His expression turned more eager and he quickened his pace.

Above him the heavens turned on him and it began to pour. Almost immediately drenching the poor little ball of fur.

"Natsu!"

"LUCY!" he shouted as he jumped between the gigantic beast and the teary yellow kitten that was hiding in a ditch under a large tree trunk.

The wolf stopped his destruction of the mentioned tree trunk when Natsu jumped out of nowhere. The wolf's paw was suspended in mid – air waiting to strike. It tilted his head to elicit some answers.

"Well…look what we have here…another-"

The wolf never got the opportunity to finish as Natsu took advantage of his claws and stuck the wolf in the eyes. It roared as the strike blinded him, causing him to smash against everything and anything in his rage.

"Lucy!" Natsu peered through the cracks, "Come on get out of there! Hurry!"

Lucy did not have to be told twice. They both made a run for it while the rabid wolf rampaged in among the dead trees. The rain came down like a cascade making it hard to see any further than your nose.

"Quick Lucy! This way!" He shoved Lucy to the left which lead to the little path that they followed on their way here.

Lucy's spirit rose as she felt the smooth path that was too narrow for two humans on the way here but just perfect for two cats. The wind blew in their face, restricting their chances of getting home yet again.

The path suddenly turned into a paved road that was surely to lead them home to their guild.

Or that's what they thought until lightning struck and frightened Lucy, so much that she came to an immediate halt.

Natsu stopped as well, afraid of losing sight of her again.

"What's wrong Lucy?" shouted Natsu, over the noisy wind and the thunder.

"I-I'm scared to go any further… Natsu I can't…"

"Oh come on Luce, you never let a bit of a thunder storm frighten you before, why start now?"

Lucy stared, into what she thought were the eyes of Natsu but since darkness enveloped them she couldn't tell. But she knew that they probably overflowing with hope and faith right now. She could do it. She told herself she could do it.

"Let's go!" she yelled.

Although she didn't hear she was overly confident that Natsu snickered to himself. A quarter of an hour later, they were beginning to reach the outskirts of Magnolia.

The poor critters were drenched to the bone, soaking and cold, not to mention completely and utterly exhausted.

The rain was still falling heavily and their outlooks on things weren't good. It was almost by a miracle that Natsu discovered a little whole in the back of some sort of little house, which they took to be a shed. They quickly squeezed through it. It would seem that they've been thankfully right, that it was a shed after all.

Glad to be out of the rain, Lucy and Natsu both shook themselves dry. What they weren't expecting though was that as a result the will turn into big puffy hair balls. They stared at each other for a minute before they burst out laughing, hysterically, and rolled on the wooden floor.

"Oh my god Luce! You should see how you look right now! It is priceless!" explained Natsu in midst of snorts and laughter.

"Are you kidding me?! Natsu! You look like a piece of cotton candy!" exclaimed Lucy.

Natsu thought for a moment and then laughed even harder.

Their laughing ceased a little.

"Heheh! Now I have to admit that felt good." Said the fluff of cotton candy.

Lucy giggled. She rolled on her back, and as much as she tried to deny it, that wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be.

Natsu was lying on his side facing Lucy, beside her. After a second of silence passed he stretched his paws and yawned loudly.

All of a sudden Natsu became aware of a strange noise. He popped his eyes open. He blinked a few times as to his surprise the blonde cat beside her was licking her paws, thoroughly.

"Eh Lucy, what are you doing?" asked Natsu ready to crack up.

Lucy immediately stopped, as she realised what she was doing.

"Pffft! Pfft!" she spat, "Ew!"

"Were you trying to give yourself a kitty bath Lucy?" he teased.

"Oh shut up! I couldn't help it." Snapped Lucy.

That earned a loud chuckle from Natsu. "Seriously, shut-up!" complained Lucy.

"Alright sorry…!" defended Natsu, still laughing.

They both sighed loudly and let the comfortable silence engulf them.

After a while, they could hear the rain outside ease.

'_Oh great! Now that we are inside, is when the rain starts to ease.' _Lucy couldn't help huffing to herself.

"Hey Natsu?" asked Lucy as she rolled on her side to be able to face Natsu. Only one of his eyes was open.

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do once morning comes." Asked Lucy worriedly.

Natsu thought for a moment, then replied.

"Well the first thing that I would do is go to the guild to find Warren so we could tell the others what happened using his telepathy." He admitted, "Then I guess, I will go and get my clothes an-"

Natsu sat bolt upright. "Damn it!" he cursed, "My scarf from Igneel!"

Lucy gasped as well. "My keys!"

Natsu jumped to his feet, "I have to go and get it now!"

Lucy jumped in front of him.

"But Natsu, you can't go out there in a weather like this!"

The shed rooftop rattled as the wind tugged on it to confirm Lucy's point.

"I don't care what the weather is like I have to go and get it before I lose it!"

"But Natsu! You have seen how dangerous the forest is at night please, we can get it the first thing on the morning just stay here please." She pleaded.

Natsu only shook his head.

"Lucy it's the only thing I have left of Igneel. I don't know what I would do if I lost it!" he explained, desperately.

That struck fear in Lucy, because she understood exactly how he felt. It was only the events of tonight and the horrible weather that kept her from rushing out there and getting her keys.

"But what if you don't come back? And how will you carry it?" asked Lucy, as the list of reasons why Natsu should stay with her got longer in her head.

"I will find a way!" he said.

But then all that Lucy has been saying got to him and he realised that this may not be a good idea. He shut his eyes tight and held his breath, as if he was battling an inside demon. He let out a sigh of admittance.

"You are…right Lucy," he admitted reluctantly, "I will stay here…With you."

He looked into Lucy's brown eyes and Lucy felt a rush of relief. She smiled timidly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Without a warning, lightning struck above them and Lucy cried out in dread. She slammed her paws on her ears and whimpered helplessly.

Natsu's chest became tight, seeing his best friend like this.

He trotted over to her and lied down opposite her, so he could bop her nose.

She opened her eyes in surprise, temporarily forgetting about the thunder.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." He said confidently.

That, for whatever special reason made Lucy feel a tiny bit better so she laid her head down, between her paws.

They laid there for quite some time, listening to the lullaby of the rain patting against the roof of the shed. Then Lucy remembered something, breaking the silence.

"Back there, with the wolf…I would be wolf dinner now if you don't step in and slash him…so-"

"Don't mention it Luce!" he said, "You know I'll always be there for you right?"

Lucy was very glad, and was secretly praising all the constellations in the sky that her cheeks were covered in fur because if they weren't her cheeks would have been stained hot red.

"That's why you called for me back there, wasn't it?" he continued.

Lucy's cheeks where burning at 3000 oC and climbing, but she did manage to hum a reply in a steady voice.

Natsu chuckled and flashed his trademark smile that was just as adorable when he was a cat as when he was a human.

'_Oh my god what am I thinking that his smile is adorable! Stop it Lucy where did that come from!'_

He stretched again and rolled on his side before closed his eyes and started to drift off.

Lucy, who was desperately trying to divert her thoughts, examined Natsu's cat form. He was exactly like Natsu except for the pink fur, the ears and the tail. His eyes were totally the same and even his canines were the same shape only relatively smaller. Yup, completely Natsu but with fur, the ears and a tail.

He breathed softy beside her, which Lucy found very lulling.

She felt her eyes getting heavier, she was on the verge of sleep.

"Goodnight Luce…" said the fur ball sleepily. The other, yellow, fur of ball shot her eyes open and she hesitated for a second before her gaze softened and replied with a gentle,

"Goodnight…Natsu…"

And with that,she was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Any errors please tell me and I hope I haven't added too much fluff, as in NaLu to this chapter all at once. But then again you can't have enough NaLu. Please review and a Happy New Year! **


End file.
